New Years Eve
by OfficialMariaK
Summary: New Years Eve at Camp Half Blood. Everyone surely has a date to share their New Years Eve kiss...except Hiro. But does he really not have one? What happens when Gogo is forced into a dress? Bad summary. Late fic. Sorry! Much Hirogo and mentions of other couples. Sorry for maybe some Grammar mistakes


Another PJO/BH6 fic! Happy new years! Wish you all the best!

I own nothing

Camp half blood was going to have a celebration of its own. For now, they were on their schedule.

Hiro, son of Athena, blessed by Hephaestus, was helping the cabin make one of a kind fireworks. Of course they weren't hard to make. Especially for him. He had experience and brain!

"So, Hiro, who are you sharing your new years kiss with?" Leo, a son of Hephaestus asked, looking up from one of his fireworks.

Hiro blushed at the question. He'd had a certain plan and a special girl on his mind.

"I-Im not sure yet"

Leo raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Yea right. What about that daughter of Hermes?"

Gogo Tomango, daughter of Hermes, just seemed to have an effect of him

"Leo!" he whined, burring his face in his hands

Leo chuckled at the poor kid

"I never tease you about the daughter of Poseidon!" Hiro shot back

Leo laughs.

"What about your other friends? The son of Hygeia and the mortal kid that can see through the mist? Oh! And the daughter of Aphrodite, the Honey girl"

Hiro nodded

"Yea they're going to be there. Well, except Fred. He's going on some trip with his family"

Leo nodded, understanding. He went to go sharpen his a metal but a spark flew on him unexpectedly

"Ow!"

Leo dropped the metal and clutches his hand

"Oh no" Hiro muttered

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. I was alerted due to a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?"

Leo stared at the nurse bot

"Uh, nothing, balloon man, or nurse, whichever you go by. I'm fine" Leo replied

"I will scan you"

"N-no, that's not nece-"

"Scan complete"

Leo face palmed

"Deal with it, Valdez. I put up with him everyday" Hiro called

"You seem to have a small injury on your right hand. I recommend applying ice and cream"

"Yea. Thanks, big guy" Leo replies

"Um you can, um, go back to your suit case thingy"

"I cannot deactivate unless you are satisfied with your care"

Leo stood there. Did t the robot know he was satisfied?

"Tell him your satisfied with your care, Valdez" Hiro shouts

"Um…Im satisfied with my, uh, care" Leo says

Baymax walked over to his case and deflated

"That was…strange" Leo says

~Later that day~

Everyone was out during campfire. They were singing campfire songs and making s'mores while watching the fireworks.

Hiro, Leo, and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin were setting up more and more fireworks. They planned on lighting a few at 11 but the big, most beautiful ones at midnight

"You can go hang with your friends, Hiro. Me and my bro's got this" Leo says, installing more fireworks

Hiro nodded and ran off to find the rest of is friends. He caught a glimpse of everyone with their lovers. Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, and even Nico and Thalia.

He then bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall

"Ow! Hey, you idiot. Watch were-Hiro?"

Guess who stood? The daughter of Hermes he has a crush on.

Hiro cheeks burned. He immediately stood up and offered Gogo a hand, who gladly accepted it

Of course, Hiro's face grew even redder. He thanked the gods it was dark

"Hey, Gogo. What's up?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing much, nerd. Heard you were helping create fireworks. You coming to watch your work?" Gogo asked

Hiro nodded.

"Yea, I will. What about you?"

She nodded

"Yep. Its kind of sad Fred cant come here. The team is missing a member"

"I know. Im sure he's having fun, though" Hiro replied

Gogo smiled.

"He knows how to make a tough situation fun. That's Fred for ya"

"Hey guys!"

Honey Lemon came running over, her half sister, Piper, following.

"There final firework show will begin in 30 minutes. Then, the couples are going to give each other a happy new years kiss!" Piper says, squealing.

"Piper, your Aphrodite side is showing" Hiro says.

He's learned all that from Leo.

She cleared her throat and straightened herself

"Sorry" she muttered

"Anyway, you guys should head to campfire. You get a really good view from there" Honey says

"And the fact that its mandatory. Chiron's orders"

The two groaned. They could disobey Chiron.

"Ok. We'll be there in a few. We're going to go find Wasabi" Hiro says

"Ok, but your going off alone. Gogo is not going to wear that to campfire" Honey says, eyeing Gogo

Gogo frowned

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she questioned, crossing her arms

The two Aphrodite girls glanced at each other with an uneasy look

"No questions. Come with us, speedster and don't you dare escape" Piper says, grabbing Gogo's wrist

Before Gogo could protest, she was being dragged off to the Aphrodite cabin. Hiro chuckled and waved. Not like the girls could see him anyways.

He ran off to find the son of Hygeia. He wasn't far and Hiro found him quick.

Wasabi was with his other brothers (Im not sure if there's really a cabin for this goddess or is she has children but lets just say there are for this story)

"Hey, Wasabi!" Hiro called

Wasabi looked up from his cleaning. When he noticed who it was, he smiled

"Hey, little man! You ready for the fireworks?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro nodded.

"Yea, I guess. Who are you taking to the fireworks?" Hiro asked.

Wasabi shrugged.

"I asked Abigail. Honey is going with your brother, Im pretty sure you know, buddy. Who are you going with, Hiro?"

Hiro gulped.

"Im actually not really sure…"

Wasabi raised an eyebrow.

"What about Gogo?"

"Why does everyone think I have a crush on Gogo?" Hiro exclaimed

Everyone in the cabin overheard

"You make it obvious" Wasabi says, smirking

Hiro rolled his eyes

"Oh whatever" Hiro muttered

~Campfire~

Wasabi and I were at campfire, waiting for the girls. They'd been in the Aphrodite cabin for quite a while.

Until we heard groans and whines

"Gogo is ready!" Piper exclaimed

"OMG OMG OMG just in time! Its almost midnight!" Honey shouted.

To be honest, she got everyone's attention. Those girls could yell, I tell you

Piper and Honey struggled a little to get Gogo out of their cabin

"Attention, campers!" Chiron shouted, getting everyone's attention.

~Line break~

Hiro's POV

After Chiron's 5-minute speech, we went back to doing the ordinary. However, the sooner we got closer to midnight, the more fireworks went off. I was starting to wonder if we made enough.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted someone sneaking in the woods.

Whoever it was, they seemed to be heading to the lake. Why? It was almost midnight.

Me, being the curious guy I am, followed the mysterious person.

I tiptoed so the person wouldn't hear me.

When we got to the lake, I noticed they were wearing an oversized coat around them. Then, the person took it off.

It was none other than Gogo herself. She was wearing a dress, above the knee. Just seeing her in a dress took my breath away. I just wonder how she fully looks. I mean, if she looks beautiful without trying, then how does she look when she's got a full makeover and outfit change?

"Gogo?" I asked.

She immediately turned around. Thank you Artemis for having your moonlight to help me get a better look at my crush of 4 years.

"Hiro? What the heck are you doing here?! Why did you follow me?!" she questioned

I didn't answer. I just stood there in awe. She looked amazing. Her dress was purple and sparkly. Defiantly from the Aphrodite cabin. She wore black eye shadow and black sandals

"Hiro! Stop staring. Its bad enough I have to actually wear this" Gogo says, crossing her arms

"But you look great, Gogo" I answer

She stared at me as if I was crazy. I know I wasn't, though, because I knew what I was saying.

"You think I look good wearing this?" she questioned

I nodded without hesitation.

Next thing we know, we're sitting by the shore, our feet in the water

"So they forced you into the dress?" I asked, chuckling lightly

"Shut up, bonehead" she replied

"Hey! Only Tadashi calls me by that nickname" I whine playfully.

Then, the moment we've all been waiting for….

"10"

"Oh no" I mutter

"9!"

"Its starting" Gogo says with a groan

"8!"

"Wait…the kiss"

"7!"

"Don't even think about it" she replies

I frown

"6!"

"You actually want a kiss don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"5!"

"W-w-what?" I stutter

"4!"

"Have you even had a new years eve kiss?"

"3!"

I shake my head in response.

"2!"

"Good. Me either" she replies

"1!"

"How is that goo-"

I was cut off when she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a deep kiss. I just had to kiss back. The fireworks lite behind us

Then, she sadly pulled away. That was so short!

"Happy new years, nerd" Gogo says, popping her gum and ruffling my hair

I smile

"You too, Gogo" I reply

With that, I stood up. I brushed myself off and offered her a hand

"Should we go back?"

She smiled and took my head.

After placing on our shoes, we head uphill where the whole camp was celebration 


End file.
